Personally
by Illusions4738
Summary: "Personally I believe that nothing instills discipline like pain." As much as I hated to admit it I agreed. I had learnt from my past experiences that without pain and suffering, we couldn't become the people we are today. Without pain I wouldn't have been able to suppress the monster within me, I wouldn't be able to fight. I wouldn't be able to kill. Levi x OC. On Hiatus


Personally

"No. No. No. No. No...Daddy please! Daddy come back."

My screams fell on deaf ears as he kept running. His form becoming nothing but a blur with every step he took. Every step he took to his death. There was no way, no way humanity could win against these creatures. I knew that now. The pain searing through my body as my blood stains the stone path was my wake up call. The wake up from the slumber that is your nieve childhood.

I wanted to do something, something to fight back. Something to stop those I love from dying...but I could do nothing to help them. All I could do was watch. I couldn't even move.

"...Da...Daddy.."

I could taste the saltiness of my tears as I tried to call out to him again.

But...

All I could do is watch in horror, As he swung high, his blades glistening in the air, ready to kill...and ...he misjudged his timing.

It got him.

Even then I knew what that meant. My daddy was going to die.

The monster grabbed one of his arms and pulled, the same way I pulled strands of meet from my dinner apart. However, as much as I hated to admit it, it would be a lie to say that I'd never seen that much blood before.

But it was the screams that would stay with me. And they weren't just mine.

"FATHER!"

My big brother appeared to the right of me, a wild desperate look in his eyes, along with something I could feel rippling through my body. Pure terror.

My brother turned to me now, and I could see tears welling in his eyes. Mine already having fallen.

"Chiaki..." He said solemnly "...I'm going to go fight that titan. I need you to run."

I realised then what he was about to do. That I was about to lose him too.

"No..."

It was a whisper.

"I need you to find mum, Armin, Eren. Anyone. I'll buy you some time."

"No."

It was louder this time

I saw my brother was shaking, just the same way his words were. "I need you to promise me, no matter what happens you won't change into that monster. I don't want you to suffer under the hands of the military. Only change if the lives of those you live are in mortal danger."

...That monster...Just like the one thats devouring daddy...I...

"Chiaki!" He demanded, yelling this time. His cries were urgent, pleading.

I could feel my tears streaming down my face harder.

"Yes." I choked out "...I...I promise. I'll never change into that monster."

I looked down at the ground, it was still covered in blood. My blood. But there was no physical pain anymore.

"Thank you." He said quietly, his words being drowned out by the pair of heavy footsteps that were near approaching us. My brother tuned to face me and lowered his weapons. He then took of his jacket, the green unicorn falling to the floor. It was only when I felt something light and cool envelop my shoulders I raised my eyes from the ground.

"Now run. It's getting closer."

I looked up, and sure enough, the same titan that had just devoured daddy was coming for us. And it was smiling, as if mocking us after taking our father from us. I suddenly wanted it dead.

I watched my brother put his jacket back on and pick up his weapons once more.

"Look after it for me." He smiled, his smile was reassuring "Think of me when you wear it."

I looked at the black waistcoat that had been draped around my shoulders and nodded when he told me to run once more.

"OK. I'm going." I made a fist with my hand and pulled myself up, almost losing my balance and falling onto the blood stained floor. "I love you big brother." I cried before turning around and starting to run, heading the same way everyone else was.

"I love you too Chiaki. Live on!" My brother cried before jumping off to fight.

"I love you, I love you. I love you..." I repeated over and over, my words fading the faster I ran. Soon enough I was with others, they were running with me aswell.

So many emotions ran through me Sadness, grief, anger, confusion, despair but most of all, Hate. I hated them. I hated the titans. I wanted every single one of them DEAD.

And I wanted to be the one to kill them.

(-+-+- 5 Years later -+-+-)

And it was that single thought that drove me to where I am today.

The one that motivated me to fight titans.

The one that motivated me to join the Survey corps one day.

The one that motivated me to avenge my father and my brother who lost their lives to Titans the day that wall Maria fell.

I sighed, and slipped my sleeves through my jacket. It didn't have the symbol of the wings of freedom that I so longed for, but It instead sported the cadets patch instead.

Everyone has to start somewhere after all.

Today was the day. The day I started my training. The day I'd learn how to fight titans.

And. I was ready!

o

o

o

o

o

o

AN - What do you think of the opening? Sorry it's so rushed. I just wanted something to start this story. I don't know how long it will take before I can upload any more since I'm currently writing 5 other fanfictions at the same time. Please comment if you would like to read more.

Illusions.


End file.
